Snips of Ships
by howlingwolvesonfire
Summary: Big ships, little ships. Expensive yachts and tiny garbage bins. So canon it hurts and so crack that it just might work. A bunch of one-shots, drabbles, and other such mini stories revolving around various pairings. #2 Animal (Happy/Carla)
1. Love (CoLu)

**This is something I've wanted to do for a while, practice doing romance using prompts from a theme challenge list. A lot of these prompts are very...interesting, so the stories that come from them will be fun to write about, especially since I'll be using so many different couples.**

 **Also, happy birthday Dragon! Thank you so much for introducing me to this wonderful crack ship!**

 _ **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**_

* * *

Cobra always knew that different couples gave off different soul readings whenever one was thinking of the other.

Jellal was like a damn alarm clock, ticking in the most irritating whenever he was thinking of the psycho red-head (and that was way too often for his liking). Erza's soul on the other hand, always reacted calmly towards Jellal; her soul emitting a soothing aura that never failed to creep Cobra the hell out.

Natsu's (unsurprisingly) was like a blazing fire of passion towards Yukino, who always responded in kind with her soul's, admittedly much more gentle, fire. For all the ragging Sorano did on their partnership being an "unholy union" and that Yukino could do so much better, Cobra really saw no complaint with how they treated each other.

Sorano's own soul fluctuated between a jumbled mess and cool as could be around Gray, who (also like his power) stayed steadfast and cool in his love...most of the time. That rare five percent of the time he wasn't was a joy to watch, as Gray turned into a blushing mess of himself.

He could go on and on and on about each of the soul's held special quirks when they were in love. Mirajane's lit up in a quiet sort of ecstacity, Max's was usually calm but could whip into a frenzy faster than any of his sandstorms, and Kinana's (by comparison) was the most soothing of the bunch, a soothing melody that Cobra definitely didn't mind listening too (although her boyfriend was another matter entirely).

Until recently, Cobra never thought he'd have to deal with a soul that was in love with him. Such a thing had never even crossed his mind before. But, surely, he'd heard so many different souls screaming out their love for one another that you'd think it would have been obvious when one was doing the same for him.

Apparently not.

It took three whole weeks for Cobra to even notice the difference in Lucy's soul. Three whole weeks of him being an idiot and not even wondering if something was different even when it seemed to him Lucy was acting a little stranger around him than usual.

Finally, he decided to take a closer look one day, and to say he was shocked was an understatement.

Her soul was a symphony of stars and wonder, one that, when focused on him, seemed to soar above and beyond what he had come to expect from her. It wasn't as strong a bond as most of the other soul's he had heard, but the sheer intensity on her feelings towards him was almost unbelievable. The song her soul played both energized and relaxed him, an anomaly that put a stop to his very being just so that he could just sit and listen. It was like nothing he'd ever heard from a soul before, and yet, he wanted to continue hearing it for as long as he possibly could.

This was really what it was like to have someone care for you that deeply? Cobra was at a loss for words.

Shocked by what he saw, he didn't even question her about it until a few days later. At first she almost denied it, not quite like she was embarrassed, but like she wasn't quite sure if what he was saying was true. She did admire him and enjoyed talking to him quite a bit, but was it really like that?

After a few more days of bumbling and awkwardness, a collective "screw it" arose in both of them and they went on a date.

Turns out, it really was just as he'd thought; with maybe just a bit more of his own affection for the blonde than he thought as well.

Now they've been together for almost a year, and while it certainly wasn't always easy (a certain demon and devil cat come to mind), it was all worth to him. He was going to protect that beautiful sound until the end of time itself.

He didn't need to read souls to know that his was singing too.

* * *

 **Feel free to suggest ships! I still have a lot of prompts I need to fill in with pairings.**


	2. Animal (HappyCarla)

**Cloudie: Thank you so much! Oh man I should write a RoLu, and I've only ever seen one LyonLu on this site...thanks for the suggestions!**

 **So many great suggestions...thanks again to everyone who suggested something! I'm having a lot of fun with these prompts.**

 **A quick little snippet of a low-key ship while I work on longer pieces...aka the LaLu and MardMira ones.**

* * *

"Hey, Carla! I got a fish, wanna share it?" Happy's tail flicked back and forth in anticipation. Carla wrinkled up her nose and huffed in displeasure.

"Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't want any of your fish!"

"But this one's special! I caught it with my paws like a real cat!" The fish twitched a bit in Happy's paws, evidently not completely dead yet. Carla scrunched up her nose even further in disgust.

"That simply makes it even more revolting. I know we look like cats but that doesn't mean you have to act exactly like one! We're we going to eat it while it was still alive as well?"

"Oh, well, I thought I had killed it…" The fish squirmed again, making Happy's paws tighten around its slippery body. Carla's eyes shifted to his paws, which were covered in crimson scratches. The fish had been one tough customer, no doubt. Determination filled Happy's eyes as he wrestled for control with the fish.

A spark of sympathy resonated within Carla. She didn't really care for fish, yes, but it also occurred to her that Happy certainly didn't have to go through all of that just to get a fish. It would have been so much easier to just fish for it, or even just buy one of the many fish at the market, but no, he had to go and try and catch the biter with his own two paws.

It was...well, it was mostly stupid too be honest. A little impressive considering the circumstances...but still mostly stupid.

Carla let a small smile slip out. Yep, that sounded like Happy all right. Maybe she could eat a little bit of fish, just for today. "Tell you what, why don't we go back to the guild and cook it there? It would be much more appetizing that way." Happy's eyes beamed, even as the fish struggled even more in his tiny paws.

"Aye, Carla!" He proclaimed happily, activating his wings and taking off towards the guild in a fervor.

"Happy! Don't you dare drop that fish!" Carla activated her own wings and took off after him, shrieking every time the fish so much as twitched as they made their way to the guild hall.

Hopefully the fish would taste as good as it fought.


End file.
